Energy Accomplishes
Energy is the fuel of life. The more fuel we have, the more that we can accomplish. Children have a nearly endless supply of energy. However, as we grow older we lose a lot of the enthusiasm of our youth, and hence energy. That is not an inevitable course, however. There are so many ways we can bring back our old energy, or increase our energy from where we are now, so that we can accomplish greatly and find real fulfillment in life. For example, we can develop a real aspiration for something to come about in our lives. Or we can learn something challenging and new that will inspire. Or we can shift our focus away from our own selves to the needs and concerns of others. Taking to these and other practical strategies, will not only generate enthusiasm, drive, and will in our lives, but unleash a vast reservoir of raw energy. Energy at Four Planes It turns out that we generate energy at different levels of our being. Not only does our physical body produce energy, but so do our emotions, as well as our minds. For example, taking care of yourself and living a healthy life will generate physical energy. Similarly, something that deeply inspires us will generate emotional energy. Likewise, learning something new or challenging, or embracing a new belief or personal value will produce physical energy. But where does all of our energy come from; i.e. where does it originate? In my view, energy’s source is spiritual in nature. It originated from an Infinite consciousness that began as a Force and has now formulated itself into an ocean of energy that surrounds all things. From that universal energy has emerged a myriad of forms, including we humans, who express it at various levels -- from physical/material to vital/emotional to mental to spiritual. Moreover, the spiritual source of energy is the expression of the Will of the Divine to throw out its force and formulate itself into an infinite myriad of forms in creation, including us. Likewise, we too express our own will in life, and it too is the source of energy that emerges from our being. For example, the physical body has the will to move and act. As a result of this urge and intention of the body to be animated, energy is released. In other words, our physical will generates physical energy. By the same token, our vital/emotional will generates vital energy. For example, when a salesperson has the desire and yearning to make a sale, he expends vital/emotional energy into the atmosphere. Vital energy is also released when we interact with others. Who has not witnessed the will, drive, and passion of a great leader, who is not only energized by the will of his or her own being, but energizes others. Likewise, energy is also generated by the will in our minds. For example, when we perceive a goal we want to accomplish, and then make the decision to carry it out, the mind is expressing its will as well, which in turn releases large quantities of mental energy. (In fact, just making a decision can attract positive conditions from life, as our energies attract corresponding conditions from the field of life.) Finally, humans are capable of generating spiritual will, and thus spiritual energy, which can have an enormous influence and power over life. For example, if we center ourselves and remain calm in the face of difficulties, we are utilizing our inner, spiritual will. As a result, we release powerful spiritual energies that align with the very best conditions of life. Likewise, when we express the will of our heart in the form of deep empathy, compassion, and love towards others, we release spiritual energies that seek out the very best conditions of life. In fact, these energies have the power to change the course of our life in an instant, as life responds in overwhelming fashion to our spiritual intent. Finally, we generate spiritual energy when we open to the spiritual Force that is in the atmosphere. When we “consecrate” an activity we are about to engage in, or offer a serious problem to that Higher Power, we evoke staggering positive conditions from life. It is in an invocation of the Will of the Divine, which produces infinite-like spiritual energies that attract overwhelming good fortune for the initiator. It is perhaps the one great secret and power of life. Energy-Increasing Strategies With these points in mind, here are several strategies to raise your level of energy: Increase Your Aspiration As we have indicated, energy is a product of one's will. One of the most powerful ways to generate will is by having an aspiration for something substantial or important to come about. Therefore, if you lack energy, consider some important goal you want to accomplish. If you are serious about it coming about, you will be energized to no end. If it also accomplished, then that surge of energy will sustain itself for a very long time. Make the Full, Persevering Effort Normally, we believe that our energy is finite. If we have to do a work, our energies will be reduced commensurate to the effort. And yet there is another perspective. If you make a full, all out effort in that endeavor, you will tap into a wellspring of energy you never thought you had. For example, instead of concerning himself about a lack of energy, a trainer decided to give his all in a training session he was leading. At the end of the class, he was just bursting with energy. As we see, when you shake off any can’t-do thoughts and give yourself fully to the work at hand, you tap into a fountain of energy just below the surface. Try it some time, and you will see what I mean! Prioritize; Focus on What’s Important Sometimes we try to do too many things in life. That lack of focus in turn saps our will, which depletes our energies. However, if we focus on several things that are truly important, casting the extraneous or secondary items aside, we not only concentrate our will, producing a surge of energy, but we tend to accomplish so much more. In addition, just by taking that tact, we can attract sudden good fortune. Therefore, take inventory of the things you do, and cut back on those that are extraneous and secondary. Not only will you be more productive, but energy will continually surge from within. Maintain Positive Attitudes; Overcome Negative Ones It is always best to have a positive attitude in life. It not only helps you maintain a high energy level, but it invariably attracts positive conditions. On the other hand, a negative attitude will have the opposite effect. Worry, anxiety, fear, anger, depression, restlessness, rebelliousness, impatience, unwillingness, etc. not only deplete one’s energies, but attract negative circumstance from the world around us. Therefore, it is best periodically “scan” your psychological state to see what you are thinking and feeling. If it is positive, then keep it up! However, if your attitudes are negative, stop it in its tracks. Not only will fresh energies well up inside you, but positive conditions will quickly present themselves from out of nowhere. Hold Back an Opinion What applies to a negative attitude also applies to an opinion. It is also an energy depleter. What is an opinion? It is a view of things that we tend to assert -- whether it is true or not. It is simply a thought and feeling that we are overly attached to, and are therefore more than happy to express in conversation. Though it is emotionally stimulating and satisfying to verbalize such opinions, our energy level tends to quickly fall off as a result. As an experiment, the next time you are about to express an opinion, catch yourself and refrain from giving it expression. Not only will your energy level increase, but the other person is likely to soon express the very opinion you just held back! It is an example of “Silent Will” in action. Speak Less, Speak Softly Related to opinions, one of the most powerful ways to generate more energy is to simply speak less. Instead of verbalizing everything that is on your mind, hold back those thoughts, and energy will surge within you. Likewise, if instead of speaking loudly and boisterously, you express yourself in a low, soft voice, it will have a similar effect. This is the case because speech originates in our life center. When we speak too much or too loudly, we deplete the vital energies that originate there. Doing the opposite will not only restore or heighten our energy, but will attract positive conditions from life. Shift Your Focus to Others One of the most powerful ways to increase your energy is to shift your focus from your own interests and concerns to those of others. Not only will movements of selflessness, self-givingness, goodness, goodwill, and generosity generate a sense of peace within, and balance and amplifying your energies, but positive conditions will suddenly present themselves. There is no faster way to refresh your energies than by shifting from self-absorption in one’s own self-interest to self-givingness towards others. Change a Habit Changing a common habit or routine can also increase your energy. Take any simple physical habit such as brushing your teeth, eating, writing a letter, taking a walk, cooking a meal, opening your email, etc. Instead of doing it in the old way, try to become conscious of the thoughts, feelings, sensations, and movements involved in it. Now change the way you do it it. Break the habit and routine. Energy will surge through your nerves, and positive conditions will suddenly present themselves. E.g., one individual decided to walk a different route then his old routine. Not only did he come upon spectacular scenery he had never seen before, but he discovered a tucked away bookstore that contained a volume that would alter the course of his life. Needless to say, those circumstance energized him to no end. Energy Wasting Activities There are a number of activities in life that deplete one's energies. Many of us accept then as a normal. However, many things we commonly accept can wear us out, drain our emotions, or cloud our mind. Think about some of the items you are doing that are depleting you of your physical, emotional, or mental energy (e.g. drinking, drugs, food indulgence, too much talking, intense sexual activity, etc.). Then try to cut back in these areas wherever possible. Your short-term energy level will rise, and you will become more enthusiastic about life, which will boost your long-term energy as well. Common Sense Approaches Of course, there are many common sense approaches for maintaining a high level of energy. For example, we know that reducing stress in our lives will increase our energy. The key there is to discover its source, and then make the necessary adjustment. Then of course, there are other common sense ways to maintain our physical, emotional, and mental energies, including getting the right amount of sleep, proper diet, exercise, having quiet time, and so forth. Each will restore and build up our energies in the short and long term. Hidden Deflators of Energy We have already covered some of the ways our energies are depleted. There are also other, more subtle ways that this occurs. For example, one individual went to a funeral, where the atmosphere and consciousness was low -- i.e. where the energy level was particularly deflating. When he arrived back at his work area and touched his computer, it would not function! This is an example of how something outside one’s self – whether a person, a gathering, or some other force -- can deflate our energy. For instance, one can feel a drop in one’s energy if someone has hostile feelings toward you, or is untruthful or deceiving you, or is disorganized in their thoughts, and so forth. It takes an understanding of the subtle ways of life and a keen perception of what is unfolding in the atmosphere to see such effects on your energy. But if you do, and make the necessary adjustments, you can avoid these hidden deflators of energy. Finally, there are "inner," spiritual-like approaches to higher energy. Here are several: Be Still to Eliminate Fatigue If you are feeling fatigued, there is a simple solution. Simply be still and quiet for several minutes until the energy returns. Try to just relax, and remain calm. Soon after, your energy will return. Now you are ready to reengage the world; and with more energy, do so much more successfully. Call Energy If your energy is low, stop what you are doing, sit calmly, and call Energy. You can actually speak the words “energy, energy,” or imagine it showering down into your being. Soon you will begin to feel a surge of force welling up inside, as it descends into your being from the spiritual heights. Develop an Inner Orientation and Poise Perhaps the best long-term approach to energy is to develop and maintain an inner poise. Instead of living on the surface of life, of being preoccupied by the visuals and auditory inputs that bombard our senses, you can cultivate an inner orientation of calm, stillness, and silence. As a result, your energies will build up, consistently maintaining a very high level. You will also become more mindful of circumstance unfolding before you, more sensitive to the needs of others, and less troubled by difficulties when they arise. Developing that inner poise will also enable you to make decisions and take actions that will be of the highest order, generating additional positive energy every day of your life. --Roy Posner 18:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Accomplishment Category:Life Response Category:Personal Growth Category:Personality